


Memories of You and Me

by TAKeRu_ECHY



Series: Somewhere Only We Know Verse [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Memories, OOC, Slice of Life, raccolta
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAKeRu_ECHY/pseuds/TAKeRu_ECHY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Thad e Sebastian sono una famiglia, ma il percorso che hanno fatto per diventare una cosa sola è stato lungo e tortuoso a volte fatto di fantasie e cose non dette.</i><br/><i>I nostri Thadastian si portano dietro tanti ricordi, belli e brutti, ma ognuno ha un posto speciale nel loro cuore.</i><br/>Ogni momento era un passo avanti verso un noi.<br/><i>Ricordi e situazioni che hanno legato le loro anime indissolubilmente.<i></i></i><br/>---------------------------------------------------------<br/>Raccolta di tre shot a raiting variabile.<br/>Side Story! Missing Moments! Spin-off! di “<b>Somewhere Only We Know”<br/></b><br/>Anche se è ispirata alla long non c’è bisogno di averla letta perché sono episodi singoli non collegati direttamente con le situazioni presenti in SOWK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daddies

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** Memories of You and Me  
>  **Fandom** : Glee  
>  **Personaggi** : Sebastian Smythe, Thad Harwood + guest star  
>  **Genere** : Romantico, Commedia  
>  **Raiting:**  Rosso (nel corso delle shots può variare dal Verde fino al Rosso)  
>  **Avvisi:**  Fluff, OOC, Slash, Lime/Lemon/Smut, Raccolta  
>  **Pairing:**  Thadastian, + guest Niff & Klaine  
>  **Disclamer:**  Non possiedo alcun personaggio o sede cui faccio riferimento, è tutta proprietà di Ryan Murphy e della Fox.
> 
> **_Side Story! Missing Moments!_** ** _Spin-off! di “[Somewhere Only We Know](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1038642&i=1http://archiveofourown.org/works/1074742)”_**  
>  L’avrei scritta lo stesso una long o una raccolta per questa coppia e ho trovato l’occasione per farlo.  
> Anche se è ispirata alla long non c’è bisogno di averla letta perché sono episodi singoli non collegati direttamente con le situazioni presenti in SOWK.  
> Mi scuso se ogni volta mi ricollego a questa storia, ma è come una figlia per me e non riesco ad allontanarmi da lei.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **In ogni shot c’è un piccolo schema con Raiting, Pairing, Avvisi e eventuali Note.**  
>  ****  
>  _Uomo avvisato, mezzo salvato._  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Raiting:** Verde  
>  **Pairing:** Thadastian  
>  **Avvisi:**  Fluff  
>  **Note:**  anno 2036.  
> Per chi non sapesse il retroscena: Thad e Sebastian sono già sposati da quasi dieci anni, hanno deciso tre anni prima di diventare genitori.  
> Thad è un avvocato e Sebastian insegna Francese al McKinley.  
> Blaine ha una figlia, Jacky, di ventuno anni, non è la figlia di Kurt, ma i due stanno insieme *coff*sono sposati*coff*.  
> 

 

 

_There is nothing more beautiful that_  
 _look into your child’s eyes and_  
 _see your whole world._

 

 

   
 

La luce filtrava dalle tende andando a disturbare il sonno di Sebastian, l’uomo si stropicciò gli occhi e si girò dall’altro lato per riprendere a dormire.  
Un corpicino si aggrappò a lui stringendolo forte.  
Con un sorriso Sebastian accarezzò la testolina del figlio, il viso del bambino premuto contro il suo petto, le manine che stringevano la stoffa della sua maglia.  
Sorrise, si abbassò per posare un bacio leggero tra i capelli biondi del piccolo.  
Sentì il frusciare delle lenzuola vicino a lui e alzò gli occhi incontrando quelli di suo marito; Thad era bellissimo appena sveglio con i capelli in disordine, le occhiaie per il troppo lavoro e quegli occhi ancora addormentati ma che risplendevano non appena lo vedeva.  
Thad posò la mano su quella di Sebastian accarezzando la sua fede, si avvicinò al marito per dargli un bacio a stampo.  
Il piccolo sentendo il calore anche dell’altro padre sorrise, portò una mano per succhiarsi il dito ma venne fermato da Sebastian, il bimbo ci provò ancora un paio di volte finché non smise; questo era uno dei metodi che gli aveva insegnato Thad, se si impediva con dolcezza di fare una cosa poi il bambino non l’avrebbe più fatta, il dito in bocca poteva rovinare la crescita del denti.  
Thad e Sebastian guardavano con adorazione il loro bellissimo figlio accarezzandolo e regalandogli dei baci, a volte restavano così anche per ore intere a coccolarsi e a trasmettere tutto il loro amore al piccolo.  
Thad scombinò i capelli biondi che ricoprivano la testa del figlio, li adorava perché gli avrebbero ricordato la bellissima ragazza che gli aveva donato quel miracolo.  
Erano passati tre anni da quando Lucy, la madre biologica del piccolo, li aveva guardati passandogli il fagottino addormentato dicendo con un sorriso “Ora siete diventati papà”. Sebastian era scoppiato a piangere e quando il piccolo aveva aperto gli occhi due piccoli smeraldi l’avevano guardato,  _suo figlio_  gli aveva sorriso e Thad avrebbe potuto giurare di aver sentito il cuore del marito perdere un battito.  
Avevano deciso il nome insieme, in nove mesi le idee non erano mancate, a volte erano divergenti, chi diceva un nome spagnolo chi uno francese, nelle centinaia di liste che avevano scritto di nomi maschili e femminili ce ne era sempre uno che compariva sempre e quando vennero a sapere che aspettavano un maschietto capirono che era destino.  
Thomas Smythe-Harwood.  
Thommy aveva tre anni, era cresciuto sano, forte, vivace e più precoce dei bambini della sua età, a soli due anni riusciva già a dire frasi quasi complete, riusciva a fare amicizia velocemente e le maestre dell’asilo lo adoravano.  
I primi tempi i neo-genitori si sentivano spaesati e avevano paura di non riuscire ad essere all’altezza.  
Fortunatamente per loro e per il piccolo, Blaine li guidò in tutti i piccoli passi, ogni volta che vedeva i suoi amici rischiare di cadere in un baratro di paure con un sorriso li tranquillizzava: “Se ci sono riuscito io a crescere una figlia da solo, voi due sarete meravigliosi!”  
Sebastian non sapeva più come ringraziare il suo migliore amico, li aveva sostenuti, incoraggiati e guidati, Thad gli ripeteva sempre che avrebbe almeno potuto smettere di chiamarlo ‘Hobbit idiota’, ma anche Blaine diceva che ormai era il loro modo di dimostrarsi affetto e non l’avrebbe scambiato con nulla al mondo.  
Thad si voltò per vedere l’ora sulla sveglia che teneva sul comodino.  
“Sono le sette e mezza, abbiamo ancora mezz’ora prima di iniziare la giornata.”  
“Non possiamo restare qui per sempre a coccolarci?” chiese Bas allungandosi per un bacio che Thad non seppe rifiutare.  
“Dobbiamo andare a lavoro, è un nostro dovere.”  
Sebastian roteò gli occhi scocciato e Thad cercò di non ridere della sua infantilità.  
“Facciamo così: oggi vedo se riesco ad uscire prima dallo studio e vengo a trovarti a scuola.”  
“Mi hai quasi convinto, ma non ti posso assicurare di fare il bravo fino al tuo arrivo.”  
“Allora non vengo”, girò il viso dall’altra parte.  
“E va bene, per oggi eviterò di uccidere qualche ragazzo, ma tu devi venire!”  
Thad posò un bacio sulle labbra del marito, “Bravo il mio piccolino.”  
In quel momento Thomas si stiracchiò appoggiando la testa sul petto di Thad, aprì gli occhi incontrando quelli gemelli del padre aprendosi in un sorriso.  
“Ciao Thommy” disse Bas accarezzandogli la guancia.  
“Tao” disse il bambino alzando la testa per incontrare il volto dell’altro genitore.  
Thommy sbadigliò strofinandosi gli occhi con le sue manine sotto gli sguardi sorridenti dei due padri.  
“Papi, oggi non mi va di andale a scuola”, la vocina ancora impastata dal sonno era adorabile, ma Thad non si sarebbe mai piegato.  
Thomas si mise in ginocchio e si lanciò sul volto del padre riempiendolo di baci, ma neanche questa volta Thad gli rispose, con un piccolo broncio si rivolse all’altro.  
“Papà, papi non mi lisponde.”  
Sebastian si mise seduto e afferrò il figlio stringendolo in un abbraccio, gli baciò la testa.  
“Papi non ti risponde perché gli ho fatto la stessa domanda prima e mi ha detto che è un nostro dovere andarci.”  
“Che tignifica dovele?” chiese il piccolo curioso.  
Thad guardò negli occhi il marito ammonendolo di non dire qualche stupidaggine delle sue.  
“Dovere è una cosa che si deve fare anche se non ci piace”, lo disse guardando Thad e poi aggiunse “noi dobbiamo andare a scuola e se facciamo i buoni Papi ci viene a trovare.”  
Thomas si illuminò, adorava le sorprese del padre, si lanciò tra le braccia di Thad stringendolo.  
“Andiamo a fare colazione? Io ho fame.”  
Sebastian si alzò dal letto scendendo al piano di sotto per andare in cucina, Thad e Thomas restavano altri dieci minuti a vedersi i cartoni alla televisione mentre l’altro preparava la colazione.  
Sebastian sistemò le tre tazze sul tavolo, preparò il caffè e mise a riscaldare il latte, prese il cioccolato e lo sciolse nel latte, sapeva di star viziando suo figlio ma non un po’ di energia in più gli faceva bene.  
Non appena fu tutto pronto chiamò gli altri due, Thad portava in braccio Thomas che sistemò sulla sedia rialzata.  
Adoravano fare colazione insieme, era un modo per iniziare la giornata nel miglior modo: con un sorriso.  
Vestire Thommy era sempre stato facile, non faceva i capricci e il piccolo adorava quando i suoi papà si prendevano cura di lui.  
Quella mattina toccava a Sebastian accompagnare Thomas all’asilo dato che entrava in seconda ora a scuola.  
Salutò il marito con un bacio e gli augurò una buona giornata, prese il figlio per mano e andarono in garage.  
Quella mattina c’era meno traffico del solito e il viaggio in macchina trascorse velocemente tra una canzoncina e i racconti di scuola di Thomas.  
Parcheggiò la macchina nell’area riservata ai genitori degli alunni dell’asilo, recuperò lo zainetto del figlio e, prendendo il piccolo in braccio, si diresse verso l’ingresso.  
Sentì vibrare il cellulare e con la mano libera lesse il messaggio che Thad gli aveva mandato.  
 _-Ti amo, oggi non te l’avevo ancora detto <3 Manda un bacio da parte mia a Thommy. Thad.-_  
Con un sorriso scrisse la risposta e baciò la testolina del figlio:  _-Ti amo anch’io e T ricambia. Bas.-_  
Posò il figlio a terra e gli fece indossare lo zainetto, gli dette un ultimo bacio prima di consegnarlo alle maestre.  
“Scricciolo, ricordati: fai il bravo, non parlare con gli estranei, non mangiare una merendina che non è tua e soprattutto-”  
“Papà, lo to. Tono grande io”, si mise le manine sui fianchi guardando il padre con aria di sfida.  
Sebastian sorrise alla sua imitazione, quel piccoletto gli assomigliava così tanto che se si fermava a pensarci sentiva esplodere il cuore.  
“Va bene, ometto, ma fai il bravo”, lo salutò ancora e poi si allontanò vedendolo entrare nella scuola.  
Controllò l’orologio vedendo che aveva ancora una mezz’oretta prima di dover entrare in quel liceo di matti.  
Sarebbe stata una giornata molto lunga, da quando si erano diplomati quasi tutti i suoi ragazzi si sentiva solo in quella scuola, si era tenuto in contatto con tutti i suoi vecchi alunni ma sentiva lo stesso quel vuoto all’altezza del cuore.  
Quando tornava a casa era quella vocina e quegli occhi verdi di suo figlio che lo facevano sentire di nuovo completo.  
Ringraziava il modo in cui Thad nonostante avesse capito che Thomas fosse il suo figlio biologico non glielo avesse mai rinfacciato, il marito ripeteva sempre che guardare il piccolo lo faceva innamorare sempre di più di lui e Bas puntualmente lo fissava con gli occhi lucidi sussurrando un ‘ti amo’.  
La noiosa routine della vita da professore di francese venne rotta dal suo telefono che squillò durante la terza ora, si scusò con gli alunni e andò a prendere il cellulare dalla borsa.  
Nessuno chiamava mai Sebastian quando stava a scuola, c’era solo una persona che lo avrebbe potuto disturbare e sperava che non fosse proprio...  
‘Scuola Thommy’ era scritto sullo schermo, rispose velocemente.  
“ _Signor Smythe, scusi il disturbo ma-_ ”  
“Thomas sta bene?”  
La voce di Sebastian era nervosa, anche gli alunni se ne accorsero e tesero le orecchie per riuscire a captare qualche cosa dalla voce dall’altra parte della cornetta.  
“ _L’ho chiamata proprio per questo. Il bambino ha avuto un forte mal di pancia e ha rigettato_ ”, anche se la preoccupazione c’era ancora, Bas si rilassò leggermente, non era nulla di tanto grave, un semplice mal di pancia che all’età di Thommy era normale, “ _probabilmente ha mangiato qualcosa che gli ha fatto male, ma per sicurezza l’abbiamo avvertito, non appena riesce a liberarsi dal suo lavoro può vuole venire a riprendersi suo figlio. Noi gli abbiamo dato solo una camomilla._ ”  
“Sto venendo. Un quarto d’ora e sono da voi. Grazie.”  
Chiuse la chiamata appuntandosi mentalmente di smettere di lamentarsi della retta dell’asilo del figlio, erano delle persone ottime e non avrebbe potuto mettere suo figlio in mani più esperte.  
Alzò gli occhi incontrando quelli dei sui alunni che lo guardavano come per chiedergli qualcosa.  
“Scusatemi ragazzi, ma mio figlio si è sentito male e devo andarlo a riprendere.”  
Una ragazza al primo banco gli sorrise e in qualche modo gli ricordò la sua Jacky, come un riflesso incondizionato gli angoli delle labbra gli si sollevarono.  
Salutò i ragazzi e corse in presidenza, la preside Sylvester gli firmò il permesso per uscire prima intuendo quello che fosse successo e neanche dieci secondi dopo si trovava nella sua macchina diretto all’asilo del figlio.  
Prese il cellulare e compose il numero rapido per chiamare suo marito, posò il telefono sul sedile del passeggero e mise il vivavoce.  
Thad ripose dopo pochi squilli.  
“ _Amore, cosa c’è?_ ”, la voce metallica di Thad riempì l’abitacolo.  
“Thomas sta male” disse velocemente.  
“ _Cosa?_ ”, l’acuto di Thad avrebbe potuto rompere un vetro, ma ormai Bas c’era abituato e i suoi timpani aveva creato una protezione per quei decibel distruttivi.  
“Mi hanno chiamato dall’asilo, ha vomitato, deve aver mangiato qualche merendina scaduta.”  
“ _Io sono bloccato con il lavoro, non mi faranno uscire prima di due ore, tu-_ ”  
“Sto andando a riprenderlo” lo anticipò.  
Passò con il rosso, che gli mandassero la multa a casa, aveva suo figlio da andare a riprendere, non gli interessava.  
“ _Grazie, appena posso vengo, conviene ch-_ ”  
“Lo porto dal pediatra, lo faccio controllare per sicurezza.”  
Sapeva che Thad odiava quando non gli si permetteva di finire le frasi, ma sapeva anche che in un momento come quello non c’avrebbe dato importanza.  
“ _Adoro quando fai il padre iperprotettivo_ ”, Bas poteva giurare che in quel momento Thad stava facendo uno di quei suoi sorrisini allusivi.  
“Thad, per quanto io adori quando sei provocante, in questo momen-”  
“ _Scusa, ti raggiungo a casa, ok?_ ” lo bloccò, non era colpa sua se Seb era eccitante anche quando era preoccupato.  
Parcheggiò la macchina, prese un respiro profondo per non mandare a quel paese il suo stesso marito, prese il telefono togliendo il vivavoce, lo avvicinò all’orecchio e rispose a Thad.   
“Ok e scusami tu, quando c’è in mezzo la salute di Thommy divento-”  
“ _Un genitore che pensa prima al bene del proprio figlio che alle avance del proprio marito?_ ”  
“Sì” rispose con una leggera risata.  
“ _Vai da nostro figlio, il nostro piccolino ha bisogno del suo papà preferito per essere coccolato_ ”  
“Thad”, scese dalla macchina camminando verso il cancello dell’asilo.  
“ _Dimmi, adorabile marito._ ”  
“Ti amo”, abbassò gli occhi verso il terreno, ogni volta che lo diceva sentiva il cuore battergli forte.  
“ _Ti amo anch’io_ ” rispose Thad, mandò un bacio e chiuse la chiamata.  
Sebastian entrò nella scuola andando direttamente nell’infermeria.  
Non appena ci mise un piede dentro uno scricciolo gli si attaccò alla gamba stringendola forte, Bas si abbassò prendendo in braccio Thommy.  
“Scricciolo, come stai?”  
“Mi fa male la pancia” disse con le lacrime agli occhi.  
“Ora c’è qui il tuo papà che ti farà stare meglio. Lo fai un sorriso per il tuo papà?”  
Il bambino osservò il volto del padre che sorrideva e per riflesso fece lo stesso.  
“Guarirai presto basta che mi dici cosa hai mangiato.”  
Si sedette sul lettino e posò il piccolo davanti a sé che posò entrambe le mani sullo stomaco, Bas aprì le braccia e il bambino si rintanò nel suo abbraccio, lo fece girare poggiando la sua schiena al suo petto e gli massaggiò la pancia.  
“Meglio?” domandò, aveva capito che in quella posizione il figlio si sentiva rilassato e protetto.  
“Ti” ripose Thomas, asciugandosi le lacrime. “Ylenia mi ha dato un pezzo della sua merenda e io mi sono sentito male.”  
“Qual era la merenda di Ylenia?”  
“Una merendina, ma aveva uno strano sapore” disse alzando la testa verso il padre.  
“Forse era scaduta, ma ora noi andiamo dal dottore che ci darà una medicina per farti sentire meglio.”  
“Non la voglio la medicina, mi basti tu per farmi stare meglio.”  
Sebastian rise, baciò la testolina bionda di suo figlio e fece per rispondergli ma in quel momento entrò la maestra della classe di Thomas.  
“Signor Smythe, è riuscito a liberarsi dal lavoro.”  
Una ragazza sulla trentina fece la sua entrata in un vestito crema lungo fino al ginocchio, dei capelli rossi ricci gli incorniciavano un viso solare e degli occhi azzurro cielo che completavano il quadro della maestra adorabile.  
“Smythe-Harwood, ho il doppio cognome e, sì, quando si fa il professore in un liceo non ci vuole niente a lasciare quei teppisti con un sostituto, poi era per un motivo serio.”  
La maestra si sedette vicino al bambino accarezzandogli una guancia.  
“Molti genitori arrivano dopo due, tre ore lasciando i loro figli qui pensando che sia nostro compito guarirli. Thomas è davvero fortunato ad avere un padre come lei.”  
Sebastian sorrise, il piccolo Thommy si era arrampicato su di lui per essere stretto in un abbraccio.  
“Grazie. Ora è meglio che lo porti dal dottore, devo firmare l’uscita, vero?”  
La ragazza annuì e gli passò un librone con segnato il nome del bambino e l’ora di uscita, firmò sulla stessa riga, la maestra salutò Thomas e uscì dall’infermeria.  
Recuperò lo zainetto del figlio e lo portò fuori dalla scuola, mandò un messaggio al marito informandolo della situazione e si diresse verso lo studio del pediatra.  
Due ore dopo,  Sebastian non avrebbe mai smesso di odiare le file chilometriche dei medici, erano di nuovo a casa distesi sul letto, Thomas a vedere un cartone animato in televisione e Bas a fissare il soffitto notando quanto era brutto il loro lampadario, non se ne era mai accorto, forse avrebbe dovuto dire a Thad di cambiarlo.  
Il rumore della porta che si apriva e chiudeva segnalò l’arrivo di Thad a casa.  
Salì velocemente le scale e entrò in camera da letto, poggiò la borsa sulla poltroncina e si sedette vicino a Thomas che si lanciò tra le braccia del padre.  
“Cosa è successo al mio ometto?”  
“Il dottole ha detto che la melendila che ho mangiato mi ha fatto male, devo tolo tale attento a quello che mangio e non prendere mai più un pezzo della melenda di Ylenia, fanno ‘chifo le sue melendine” concluse il suo piccolo discorso annuendo alla sua stessa affermazione.  
“L’importante è che il mio ometto stia meglio ora”, Thomas gli sorrise e riportò l’attenzione alla televisione. “E come sta il mio uomo?”  
Sebastian si alzò e incrociò le gambe, guardò Thad e con aria stanca gli disse: “Odio andare dal pediatra, è pieno di donne e dei loro pettegolezzi, non sopporto la loro voce.”  
Thad scoppiò a ridere, “Credo che se avessimo avuto una figlia non avresti detto lo stesso.”  
Bas alzò un sopracciglio, “Se mi capitava una figlia tipo Jacky avrei detto esattamente lo stesso, quel demonio è un Blaine in miniatura.”  
Thad si tolse le scarpe e gattonò fino ad arrivare davanti al marito, “Jay è un caso particolare, lasciamola da parte. Sai a me piacerebbe davvero tanto avere una figlia.”  
Seb lo fissò non riuscendo a seguire il filo dei pensieri di Thad forse era per la stanchezza, di solito lo capiva ancora prima che parlasse, ma in quel momento non riusciva proprio a capire cosa volesse dirgli.  
“Stavo pensando che non appena Thomas diventa un po’ più grande potremmo... Ecco, potremmo dargli una sorellina, mi dispiace che resti figlio unico, con una sorellina avrebbe sempre qualcuno con cui stare”, Thad osservava il volto del marito cercando di captare qualche reazione.  
Sebastian prese la mano sinistra di Thad nella sua e l’avvicinò alle labbra, gli baciò la fede e rispose sorridendo.  
“L’idea di avere una piccola diva per la casa non mi dispiace, anzi credo che sarebbe la mia possibilità per riappacificarmi con l’universo femminile.”  
Il sorriso che vide sul volto di Thad non era mai stato così luminoso, ma divenne quasi accecante quando Bas aggiunse un’ultima frase.  
“Vedere i tuoi occhi sul viso di una bambini potrebbe rendermi l’uomo più fortunato del mondo.”  
Thad si lanciò sulle labbra del marito sussurrando un ‘ti amo’ prima di baciarlo.  
Fu un bacio rapido ma pieno di sentimenti, orgoglio, felicità, amore.  
Sebastian appoggiò la fronte su quella di Thad e lo guardò negli occhi.  
“Da quanto avevi questa idea?”  
“Da quando ti ho messo una fede al dito. Una coppia come figli l’ho sempre desiderata e vedere quanto sei bravo a fare il padre mi ha solo confermato che fosse la decisione giusta.”  
Thomas si avvicinò ai genitori infilandosi tra i loro corpi per essere coccolato, i tre si distesero sul letto stringendosi e scambiandosi baci.  
“Thommy ti piacerebbe avere una sorellina?” domandò Thad stringendo il fianco del marito.  
Thomas alzò il viso incontrando gli occhi del padre e gli sorrise, “Tanto! Cotì posso fare il fratello grande che la difenderà dai cattivi.“  
Sebastian rise, ”Il mio scricciolo sarà un bravissimo fratello maggiore.”  
“Ma quando alliva la mia tolellina?” chiese impaziente Thomas.  
Fu il turno di Thad di ridere, si abbassò fino ad avere il volto del bambino davanti al suo, “I bambini ci mettono molto per arrivare, è un viaggio molto lungo. La cicogna che la porterà ci può mettere anche un anno intero.”  
“Mi avete aspettato cotì tanto?” domandò il piccolo con sorpresa.  
Thad annuì, “Non vedevamo l’ora di averti tra le nostre braccia. Riuscirai ad aspettare la tua sorellina?”  
“Telto! Io tono un bimbo folte e poi avlò anche voi qui con me a aspettale”, abbracciò Thad e si voltò verso l’altro padre facendogli capire di unirsi a loro.  
Bas strinse suo marito e il figlio in un abbraccio, baciò la testa di Thomas e poi le labbra di Thad.  
“Thad Smythe-Harwood, ti senti pronto a diventare padre per la seconda volta?” sussurrò.  
“Sono sempre stato pronto, aspettavo solo te per diventarlo.”  
“Come fai a farti amare ogni giorno di più?” chiese congiungendo le sue labbra a quelle del marito.  
“Dote innata” rispose alzando le spalle.  
Restarono a guardarsi finché non sentirono il leggero russare di Thomas, avrebbero dovuto portalo in camera sua, lo stavano viziando lasciandolo dormire con loro ma sinceramente a loro non interessava minimamente, volevano sentire il loro piccolo stringersi a loro e sorridere ogni qual volta uno dei due gli lasciava una carezza veloce.  
Erano una famiglia, una meravigliosa famiglia che si sarebbe allargata con un nuovo membro nel giro di un anno.  
Quando Thad prese in braccio la piccola Jennifer capì finalmente cosa significava sentirsi completamente responsabili per una vita  
Anche se fino a quel momento la loro vita era stata felice, mancava sempre qualcosa,  _no_ , qualcuno e quel qualcuno era proprio la piccola Jenny.  
 

_La famiglia Smythe-Harwood era completa._  



	2. Ballo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Raiting:** Verde  
>  **Pairing:**  Thadastian  
>  **Avvisi:**  Fluff, Fluff, Fluff e ho già detto Fluff?  
>  **Note:**  Anno 2029. Dopo due anni di convivenza, Thad e Sebastian sono più innamorati che mai.  
> Sebastian è un professore di francese al McKinley e Thad è un avvocato.  
>  **N.d.A.**  anche se la canzone è Klaine, mi è piaciuta troppo e l’ho usata per loro, qui il link per ascoltarla: *[link](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eCGX4FBJfNc)*  
> 

  
_Dance with me and the world will never end._   
_Kiss me under the stars and_   
_the sun will shine only for us._   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sebastian odiava i balli scolastici.  
Li odiava anche di più del fatto di dover fare da guardia a quel branco di idioti che erano i suoi alunni per un intera serata invece di rotolarsi nelle lenzuola con Thad.  
Chiuse gli occhi per non guardare tutti quegli adolescenti che si muovevano peggio di marionette in mano ad un ubriaco, si appoggiò alla porta d’emergenza della palestra e cercò di portare i suoi pensieri su cose più allegre di tentare una strage.  
Le luci stratosferiche gli stavano dando fastidio e lui si era rintanato in quell’angoletto per due motivi principalmente, il primo era proprio quello di vedere il meno possibile quei ragazzini agitarsi sotto le note di qualche musica house e il secondo era per pensare.  
Sebastian stava cercando di fare mente locale con tutti i pensieri che affollavano la sua mente, ma un po’ per colpa della musica che gli martellava il cervello e in parte perché era terrorizzato dai suoi pensieri.  
Ma si può essere terrorizzati dall’idea di chiedere la mano alla persona che si ama?  
A quanto pare per Sebastian Smythe, l’uomo che non aveva paura di affrontare la Preside Sylvester, sì.  
Sebastian se la stava facendo sotto e non si voleva decidere a fare quel passo che avrebbe cambiato le loro vite.  
Aveva paura che Thad gli dicesse di no perchè credeva che dopo il suo matrimonio fallito non volesse più essere legato in quel modo ad una persona.  
Passò la mano sulla tasca del pantalone dove teneva la scatolina con l’anello che aveva comprato mesi prima e lo portava con se ogni singolo giorno da quando era uscito dalla gioielleria, ma non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di donarlo al suo uomo.  
Cercò di eliminare tutte le persone intorno a lui per entrare nel suo mondo privato, ma non ci riuscì. C’era sempre un rumore che lo riportava con i piedi per terra.  
Aprì gli occhi e venne colpito da un raggio sparato nella sua direzione, li richiuse velocemente e strisciò sul muro fino a ritrovare il buio.  
Si stava arrabbiando e questo non era mai una cosa buona.  
Si avvicinò al tavolo del rinfresco e guardò con odio due ragazzi che si stavano versando il punch, questi tremarono da capo a piedi e sparirono lontano da lui.  
“Ti diverti davvero tanto a fare così?”  
La voce stanca e annoiata di Artie Abrams gli arrivò alle orecchie, alzò gli occhi per incontrare la figura del suo collega di matematica* e gli rivolse un ghigno.  
“Così tanto che tra un po’ mi metto a ballare per la felicità” gli rispose scocciato.  
“Ho capito, oggi non è serata”, Artie si mosse sul posto muovendo le gambe.  
Sebastian si ritrovò a sorridere, fece il giro del tavolo e si affiancò al collega.  
“Come va con la fisioterapia?” chiese veramente interessato.  
Artie restò un secondo sorpreso, Sebastian non gli aveva mai chiesto nulla sulla sua salute o sulla sua guarigione, ma capiva da solo che in tutti quegli anni doveva essere nata una sorta di amicizia.  
“Meglio, ormai non uso più la sedia a rotelle. Mi stanco molto facilmente, ma è bello camminare sulle proprie gambe. Mi sento come se fossi rinato.”  
“Mi fa piacere, davvero.”  
Artie gli sorrise, “Come va con Thad?”  
“Alla grande!” ripose velocemente.  
“Sebastian, anche se non siamo amici, puoi fidarti di me. C’è qualcosa che non va?”  
Bas si voltò, sul viso di Artie c’era preoccupazione e quella frase che aveva detto gli dette la spinta per aprirsi con lui.  
“Voglio... Voglio chiedere una cosa a Thad, ma ho paura che mi dica di no”, abbassò lo sguardo e aggiunse “un po’ amici lo siamo.”  
Artie sorrise per l’ultimo pezzo, “Cosa vuoi chiedere a Thad? Sempre se melo vuoi dire.”  
“Di sposarmi” rispose velocemente.  
L’altro era rimasto a bocca aperta, due ragazzi che si erano avvicinati stavano per chiedergli qualcosa ma Bas li fulminò facendoli fuggire, Artie non gli disse niente ancora troppo stupito per la risposta di Sebastian.  
“Lo sapevo, è una cosa stupida, non mi dirà mai di-”  
“No, no. Non è per quello”, lo bloccò Artie girandosi completamente per fronteggiare Sebastian, “mi ha sorpreso e basta. Credo che sia un idea magnifica e che non devi farti assolutamente problemi. Tutte le volte che vi ho visto insieme ho percepito la chimica e l’amore che c’è tra voi due. Non farti problemi, siete fatti per stare insieme.”  
Sebastian si sentiva sollevato, tutti i suoi dubbi erano magicamente spariti e le parole di Artie gli avevano dato nuova forza.  
“Grazie” disse sorridendo, se fosse stato una persona diversa si sarebbe spinto anche ad abbracciare l’uomo davanti a lui, ma era pur sempre Sebastian Smythe e questo genere di cose non erano fatte per lui.  
Ora aveva trovato la forza, doveva solo tornare a casa e aspettare che il suo uomo tornasse a casa dalla cena di lavoro con i suoi colleghi.  
Guardò l’orologio al polso e pregò tutti gli dei del cielo che quell’ora e mezza passasse più in fretta possibile.  
  
  
  
  
  
Arrivare a casa fu più difficile di quanto pensasse, aveva beccato tutti i semafori rossi e anche un incidente, fatto sta che aveva passato più di quaranta minuti in macchina a mordersi il labbro.  
Di sicuro era rosso e sanguinante, ma non sentendo il sapore del sangue in bocca capì che per ora non l’aveva squarciato con i denti.  
Parcheggiò velocemente sul vialetto della sua villetta bifamiliare, vide la macchina di Thad davanti alla sua e corse ad aprire la porta.  
Quando entrò dentro casa vide Thad che si sbottonava il giubbotto e l’appendeva all’appendiabiti dell’ingresso.  
Restò un paio di secondi a osservare la figura di Thad, lo smoking che indossava gli cadeva perfettamente addosso e sembrava disegnato apposta per lui.  
Thad si voltò e sorrise. Non poteva sapere che ogni sorriso faceva aumentare i battiti del cuore di Sebastian.  
Bas si levò velocemente la giacca rivelando l’abito elegante che indossava, si avvicinò a Thad e gli lasciò un bacio a stampo veloce.  
“Sei bellissimo” sussurrò incatenando i loro occhi.  
“Anche tu”, Thad si sporse di più per lasciare un altro bacio sulle labbra di Bas.  
“Ho passato l’intera serata al prom e non ho ancora ballato” disse portando le mani sui fianchi di Thad, “voglio ballare con te.”  
“Non c’è la musica, genio” gli fece notare finendo con una piccola risata.  
“Basta immaginarla, ora balliamo.”  
Sebastian prese per mano Thad e lo portò al centro del loro salone. Gli posò una mano sul fianco e alzò le loro mani iniziando a ballare un lento.  
Avvicinò i loro volti e iniziò a cantare a bassa voce solo per il suo Thad.  
“ _Never knew I could feel like this like I've never seen the sky before._ ”  
Thad trattenne il fiato, Sebastian gli stava cantando la sua canzone preferita, sentiva le gambe farsi molli e solo grazie alla stretta dell’altro riuscì a restare in piedi.  
“ _Want to vanish inside your kiss_ ” cantò posando un bacio sull’angolo della bocca di Thad.  
Si strinse di più al corpo di Thad e poté giurare di riuscire a sentire il battito del suo cuore attraverso la stoffa.  
“ _Seasons may change, winter to spring but I love you until the end of time._ ”  
L’ultima parte della frase la cantò guardandolo negli occhi, gli stava dedicando il suo amore e vedere gli occhi lucidi di Thad e quel sorriso sulle sue labbra lo rendeva l’uomo più felice del mondo.  
“ _Come what may, come what may, I will love you until my dying day._ ”  
Si strinsero forte continuando a ballare, Thad poggiò la testa sulla spalla di Sebastian facendosi cullare dal movimento lento e dolce del loro danzare.  
Poteva sentire la melodia riempire la stanza anche se c’era il silenzio più assoluto, l’unica cosa che riempiva l’aria era il rumore dei loro respiri che si erano sincronizzati.  
I loro cuori battevano all’impazzata nei loro petti e sembrava come se stessero per uscire dal petto e diventare una cosa sola.  
Thad baciò Sebastian dolcemente, quando si staccarono cantarono insieme.   
“ _Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place, suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace, suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste, it all revolves around you._ ”  
Sebastian fece fare una piccola piroetta a Thad, tornarono a guardarsi negli occhi e sembrava come se il mondo intorno a loro iniziasse a scomparire lentamente.  
I contorni della sala divennero sempre più sfocati finché non sparirono completamente.  
Erano solo Thad e Sebastian, due anime gemelle che si stavano dichiarando amore eterno.  
 _“And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide, sing out this song and I'll be there by your side._ _Storm clouds may gather,_  a _nd stars may collide...”_  
Si fermarono restando uno di fronte all’altro, le mani ancora unite e i sorrisi sulle loro labbra a guardarsi negli occhi.  
Si stavano mangiando con gli sguardi come se fosse l’ultimo giorno delle loro vite, imprimendo ogni singolo particolare dell’altro nella mente.  
Si sentiva nell’aria che quella sera era speciale per tutt’e due.  
Qualcosa stava per succedere e sembrava fottutamente bella.  
 _“But I love you”_  disse Thad portando la mano libera ad accarezzare la guancia di Sebastian.  
 _“ I love you”_ rispose posando la sua mano su quella di Thad stringendola leggermente.  
 _“Until the end of time”_  cantò Thad, era una promessa fatta con il cuore e si poteva percepire dal luccichio dei suoi occhi e dal modo quasi disperato con cui stringeva la mano si Sebastian.  
 _“Until the end of time”_  cantò Bas sovrapponendosi alla voce di Thad, aveva servito il suo cuore su un piatto d’argento e lo aveva offerto a Thad.  
 _“Come what may, come what may, I_   _will love you, I will love you...”_  
Non riuscirono neanche a finire la canzone perchè si lanciarono l’uno sulle labbra dell’altro.  
Si baciarono dolcemente, mettendoci tutto l’amore che potevano trasmettere in quel gesto.  
Si staccarono con le labbra rosse e i respiri affannati, il bisogno d’aria era l’unica cosa che poteva separarli.  
Thad accarezzò la guancia di Sebastian e si perse nell’osservare i suoi occhi verdi.  
“Questa botta di romanticismo per cos’era?” domandò Thad con curiosità.  
“Non posso semplicemente essere un bravo fidanzato che vuole ballare con il suo bellissimo uomo senza avere nulla in cambio?”  
Thad roteò gli occhi, “Ecco la fregatura. Bas, sono stanco morto e se vuoi del sesso dovrai accontentarti si un corpo morto che russa sotto di te.”  
“Per quanto  _non_  mi lusinghi l’idea, non è per questo.”  
Sebastian si morse il labbro, quel gesto era di nervosismo e Thad lo riconobbe, un brivido gli percorse la schiena e stranamente era piacevole nonostante il tic nervoso di Bas gli portava sempre preoccupazione.  
“Bas, cos-”  
Venne bloccato dal dito che Sebastian aveva posato sulle sue labbra, “Fammi parlare. Ascolta e basta.” disse con voce  nervosa, ma decisa.  
Aveva una specie di discorso già preparato e ora doveva solo ripeterlo, il problema era che il suo cervello si era completamente resettato e doveva andare a braccio perché quel bellissimo discorso era sparito.  
“Sai meglio di me che i discorsi romantici e pieni di sentimenti non sono il mio forte, ma per te, solo per te, farò uno sforzo e ci proverò.”  
Sebastian controllava ogni minima espressione del volto di Thad, gli occhi dell’uomo erano pieni di curiosità e quella leggera lucentezza che ci vedeva gli diede la forza di continuare a parlare.  
“Io ti amo. Ti amo con ogni fibra di me stesso e non smetterò mai di farlo. Ti ho amato dal primo momento che ti ho visto alla Dalton, solo che all’epoca non riuscivo a capire cosa significasse quel batticuore che mi veniva ogni volta che ti avvicinavi a me. Ho impiegato un paio di mesi per far pace con me stesso e ammetterlo.”  
Thad si era aggrappato alla sua mano, i suoi occhi si erano fatti lucidi e Bas poteva vedere una lacrima formarsi nell’occhio destro.  
Alzò le loro mani intrecciate e con quella libera andò ad accarezzare il dorso della mano di Thad soffermandosi sull’anulare.  
“Ti ho perso e per anni interi ho vissuto con una sensazione di vuoto nel petto, poi sei ricomparso dal nulla e io volevo mettermi a ballare di felicità proprio davanti a te. Ho desiderato così tanto baciarti quella sera, ma non l’ho fatto perché tu avevi già una moglie. Ti sono stato vicino da lontano, facendoti compagnia e godendo di ogni secondo passato insieme.”  
Le sensazioni che provava Thad erano miliardi, si stavano combinando in così tanti modi che non riusciva neanche più a distinguerle, ma l’amore che gli invadeva tutto il corpo riusciva a percepirlo chiaramente propagarsi dalla stretta di Sebastian.  
Voleva piangere di felicità, ma non voleva perdere la vista del suo uomo che era leggermente arrossito davanti a lui.  
Sebastian era bellissimo e lo era ancora di più quando lo guardava in quel modo, mettendo amore e devozione negli occhi e poteva anche scoppiare il mondo, a loro non interessava nient’altro che avere l’altro al proprio fianco.  
“Non ti ho forzato, ti sei avvicinato a me e hai chiesto di più. Ho aspettato quel momento da anni e l’avrei fatto per sempre. E’ stato tutto così bello e perfetto, siamo diventati una coppia facendo ogni passo insieme. Abbiamo reso ogni momento importante e unico e voglio che anche questo momento lo sia.”  
Lacrime silenziose scorrevano sul volto di Thad e vennero asciugate dalla mano di Bas che gli accarezzava la guancia.  
“Stiamo ufficialmente insieme da tre anni, ma è come se fossimo stati insieme da sempre. Voglio camminare per le strade di questa città tenendoti per mano sapendo che sarai per sempre mio. Voglio... Voglio essere tuo per l’eternità.”  
Sebastian infilò una mano in tasca estraendo la scatolina di velluto rosso, la rigirò tra le mani e gli sfuggì una risata isterica.  
Si inginocchiò di fronte a Thad, l’uomo davanti a lui stava tremando da capo a piedi e si bloccò solo quando Bas gli prese la mano sinistra e con la destra aprì la scatolina rivelando una fascetta argentata ornata da dei piccoli rubini incastonati sulla parte centrale a formare un piccolo cuore.  
“Thad Harwood, vuoi farmi l’immenso onore di diventare mio marito?” chiese trattenendo il fiato una volta finita la domanda.  
“S-si, lo voglio” ripose subito, sentiva la testa girare e il cuore battere troppo velocemente.  
Sebastian gli infilò l’anello al dito e si alzò andando a baciare il suo fidanzato.  
“Ti amo” disse Thad sulle sue labbra.  
“Ti amo anch’io” ricambiò Bas stringendo l’uomo per i fianchi.  
Thad posò le mani sulla nuca di Sebastian portandolo ancora più vicino a sé.  
Si staccarono dopo minuti che parvero secoli, Thad guardò l’anello che aveva al dito con venerazione.  
“E’ bellissimo e... Quello che hai detto è stato... Sono così felice...” parlava per frasi non connesse, aveva una confusione in testa per la troppa emozione, Sebastian riusciva a capirlo sempre e anche questa volta gli sorrise tornando a baciarlo.  
“Futuro signor Smythe-Harwood, come vuole passare il resto della serata?” chiese Bas stringendo il fidanzato per la vita.  
“Voglio passarlo tra le braccia del mio futuro marito” ripose Thad andando a posare un bacio sul collo del suo uomo.  
“Sai, potrei anche abituarmi a fare il romantico se ogni volta mi premi così.”  
Thad scoppiò a ridere, era il suo Sebastian e niente sarebbe riuscito a cambiarlo.  
“Sei un idiota, il  _mio_  idiota. E ora porta il tuo adorabile futuro marito al piano di sopra e fagli passare la più bella notte della sua vita!”  
“Agli ordini, amore mio”, Sebastian passò un braccio sotto le gambe di Thad sollevandolo in aria.  
Si avvicinò alle scale, Thad gli artigliò il collo con le braccia e insieme salirono le scale per andare al piano di sopra.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Artie Abrams, docente di matematica al liceo McKinley. Piccolo dettaglio di Somewhere Only We Know, ma chissené xD


	3. Divisa Scolastica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Raiting:** Rosso  
>  **Pairing:** Thadastian  
>  **Avvisi:**  Smut, OOC  
>  **Note:**  anno 2012, nella Dalton.

  
_Dreams are the only place_   
_where you can have everything_   
_or everybody you want._   


Sebastian sapeva di essere un pervertito, ma non credeva che la sua mente arrivasse fino a quel punto.  
Fin dal primo momento in cui aveva posato gli occhi addosso a Thad Harwood aveva pensato che quella divisa gli valorizzasse perfettamente il fondoschiena, la seconda che la divisa su di lui fosse venti volte più bella e la terza che forse senza divisa sarebbe stato anche meglio.  
Il problema principale era che le sue fantasie erano diventate sogni ad occhi aperti e si ritrovava nel bel mezzo di una lezione con un erezione.  
Ma era tutto iniziato con delle semplici piccole visioni che poi erano andate crescendo.  
Ogni volta era quella dannata divisa che attirava la sua attenzione, una piccola macchiolina, una piega troppo marcata, la camicia che si tendeva sui suoi pettorali, la stoffa bianca che diventava trasparente dopo ore e ore di prove con i Warblers.  
Una volta si era ritrovato a fantasticare sul modo in cui Thad masticava la penna, quella lingua che batteva sopra il tappo della bic, i denti che graffiavano la plastica...  
Odiava la sua mente fantasiosa e ciò che era in grado di creare e soprattutto il modo così realistico con cui le sue fantasie si realizzavano nella sua testa.  
Rischiò di perdere il controllo durante la lezione di matematica in cui Thad era stato interrogato alla lavagna.  
Sembrava una delle solite lezioni senza problemi, quella mattina Bas aveva passato più tempo nella doccia per placare le sue visioni sperando che quell’orgasmo extra gli avrebbe permesso di sedere nella stessa classe con Thad senza fare strani pensieri.  
Ma si era sbagliato.  
La professoressa aveva chiamato proprio Thad gracchiando un ‘Harwood’ con la sua vocina da nonnina, il ragazzo si era alzato e invece di passare nella fila esterna, aveva camminato a due centimetri da Sebastian che non era riuscito ad evitare di guardare il suo fondoschiena stretto nel pantalone della divisa.  
Thad si posizionò davanti alla lavagna e si morse il labbro ignaro di quello che poteva provocare quel semplice gesto di nervosismo nella mente di Sebastian che iniziò a lavorare freneticamente.  
Il ragazzo era lì in piedi, con quella divisa e quella sua voce e...  
Thad si era girato nella sua direzione con un ghigno stampato in volto, aveva spinto via la professoressa e camminava nella sua direzione, i ragazzi nei banchi che si voltavano seguendo le azioni di Thad.  
Arrivò davanti a lui, lo prese per la cravatta e lo baciò divorandogli la bocca.  
Fece scivolare una mano fino a farla entrare nei pantaloni e...  
“Signor Smythe, è ancora tra noi?”  
La professoressa lo aveva riportato con i piedi per terra, ma ora aveva davvero tutta la classe che l’osservava.  
“Mi scusi. Sono solo un po’ stanco, non ho dormito bene questa notte” rispose abbassando il volto verso il quaderno evitando lo sguardo di Thad per il resto dell’ora.  
La scusa che aveva detto era vera per metà.  
Tutte le notti sognava Thad e ripetutamente si svegliava prima di riuscire a concludere qualcosa e non prendeva più sonno.  
Frustrato e insonne. Carina come situazione.  
Le visioni diventarono sempre più frequenti e sempre più ampie.  
Si accorse di aver perso quasi un’ora intera a fantasticare su dove e come Thad si sarebbe potuto mettere a gambe incrociate, su quanto brave potessero essere le sue mani se invece di lavorare su della creta lavorassero su di lui.  
Ogni volta veniva riportato brutalmente alla realtà, giorni prima era stato proprio Thad a scuoterlo.  
“Hey, stai sbavando! La smetti di pensare a Blaine è un mio amico! E poi sta con Kurt.”  
Sebastian ci mise un paio di secondi prima di pulirsi l’angolo della bocca e sfoderare uno dei suoi soliti ghigni provocatori.  
Era diretto a Thad, ma il ragazzo non riusciva a capirlo.  
Lo provocava con ogni più piccola cosa, ma lo faceva inconsciamente e questo rendeva Sebastian più frustrato e  _triste_.  
“Potrebbe unirsi anche Kurt a noi, secondo te accetterebbe?”  
Ecco, una delle sue solite frasi per farsi sembrare un predatore senza cuore.  
Thad lo spintonò leggermente, “Lascialo perdere.”  
“Non credo proprio”  _di lasciarti perdere_ , aggiunse mentalmente.  
Thad sospirò e uscì dalla biblioteca lasciando una scia di profumo dietro di lui.  
Quell’odore muschiato era così dolce e inebriante.  
Un giorno o l’altro c’avrebbe perso completamente la testa, ne era più che sicuro.

 

 

 

Una giornata di merda poteva essere coronata solo da un mal di testa di merda.  
Se c’era una cosa che Sebastian odiava più del mal di testa, era quella compressa effervescente al sapore di vomito.  
Odiava prenderla, odiava avere quel sapore sgradevole in bocca, ma il mal di testa era troppo forte e doveva assolutamente dormire.  
Il giorno dopo ci sarebbe stata una prova generale per le provinciali e lui doveva essere al massimo della forma, era pure sempre il capitano!  
Quel mal di testa se lo portava dietro dalla mattina, aveva tenuto duro fino alla sera ma per tutta la giornata fu intrattabile, l’unico che non aveva ricevuto qualche insulto gratuito era stato Thad.  
Tutti i Warblers avevano capito che Sebastian aveva un debole per Harwood, tutti tranne il diretto interessato.  
Quel pomeriggio Thad era andato in camera sua con aria preoccupata, Sebastian era disteso sul letto cercando di studiare e quando aveva alzato gli occhi si era ritrovato il ragazzo con la giacca appoggiata sul braccio, la camicia mezza aperta che lasciava scoperto parte del petto fasciato da una canotta bianca aderente, così tanto che poteva vedere i contorni dei pettorali e degli addominali.  
Sebastian si era fermato ad osservare quei pochi di lembi di pelle esposti non seguendo ciò che gli aveva detto Thad.  
Thad aveva riso e una volta che riebbe l’attenzione di Sebastian gli chiese come togliere le macchie d’inchiostro dalla sua camicia, Bas gli rispose meccanicamente e rimase a fissarlo andare via fermandosi ad osservare come la camicia slacciata ondeggiava nei movimenti del ragazzo.  
Ogni volta che rialzava gli occhi dai libri gli ritornava quell’immagine e un desiderio gli percorreva la schiena.  
Scrollò la testa cercando di levarsi dalla mente quei pensieri che aggravavano solo il suo mal di testa, entrò nel bagno e prese una pasticca, prese un bicchiere trasparente e lo mise sotto il rubinetto ma prima di aprire l’acqua gli venne in mente un’idea.  
Rientrò in camera e cercò tra le bottigliette che nascondeva nel suo minifrigo, trovò la bottiglia del vino bianco e ci riempì il bicchiere, buttò l’aspirina nel vino e la vide ribollire.  
“Se non posso togliere questo saporaccio almeno lo posso coprire con qualcosa di meglio, non è morto nessuno per una cosa del genere” disse prima di buttare giù tutto il contenuto del bicchiere d’un fiato.  
Accartocciò il bicchiere e si distese a letto, spense le luci e chiuse gli occhi.  
Il vino unito alla compressa fece effetto velocemente e Sebastian si sentì la testa più leggera.  
Chiuse gli occhi e gli tornò in mente il pensiero di Thad con quella dannata divisa scolastica e gli venne un irrefrenabile desiderio di strappargliela di dosso e...  
La porta si aprì velocemente, Sebastian si alzò tenendosi sui gomiti e vide Thad in piedi al centro della stanza.  
Si ricordava questa situazione, ma Thad indossava la sua divisa scolastica e non c’erano macchie di inchiostro o altro.  
Era perfettamente sistemata e perfetta sul corpo di Thad.  
Thad si avvicinò come quel pomeriggio ma non si fermò davanti al letto, gattonò sul materasso fino ad arrivare a pochi centimetri da Bas.  
Seb poteva sentire l’odore muschiato di Thad, gli inondava le narici e lo inebriava.  
Thad gli sorrise, “So cosa hai pensato, cosa volevi farmi e sono qui per questo.”  
Sebastian boccheggiò, alzò gli occhi in quelli di Thad e li vide scuri.  
Non riusciva a parlare, gli si bloccavano le parole in bocca.  
Thad si avvicinò alle sue labbra, restò a pochi millimetri da quelle di Bas senza toccarle.  
Il respiro caldo di Thad che si fondeva con quello dell’altro, sorrise e si spostò fino ad arrivare a mordere il lobo dell’orecchio sinistro di Sebastian.  
“Io sono qui  _per te_ ” sussurrò maliziosamente direttamente nel suo orecchio, scese a baciare il collo del ragazzo.  
Al contatto delle labbra di Thad sulla sua pelle, Sebastian scattò afferrandolo per i polsi e portandolo di nuovo occhi negli occhi e senza pensarci si avventò sulle labbra dell’altro.  
Lo desiderava così tanto, lo aveva immaginato così tante volte e ora lo poteva avere.  
Thad si allontanò dal bacio e passò le mani sulle spalle di Sebastian.  
“Non credi che questa divisa sia fastidiosa?” domandò con tono provocante, scivolò indietro fino a scendere dal letto.  
Sebastian come una calamita si avvicinò al bordo sedendosi, i piedi gli toccarono terra e stava per alzarsi ma Thad lo fermò.  
“Posso fare da solo, tu resta a guardare.”  
Sebastian deglutì, il respirò gli aumentò non appena Thad fece scivolare la giacca per terra, afferrò il nodo della cravatta e lo sciolse, tirò la cravatta e la tirò sul letto; si avvicinò a Sebastian iniziando a sbottonare il primo bottone della camicia, prese la mano del ragazzo e la guidò sul tessuto facendogli segno di continuare.  
Bas slacciò con mani tremanti la camicia, sotto non c’era la canotta ma direttamente la pelle olivastra di Thad ed era meravigliosa.  
Gli sfiorò la pelle con i polpastrelli delicatamente, Thad fece un passo avanti e la mano di Sebastian si premette contro il petto del ragazzo.  
Sebastian alzò gli occhi per incontrare quelli di Thad, con la mano libera tirò il ragazzo verso di sé prendendolo per la cinta dei pantaloni.  
Le loro labbra vennero intrappolate in un altro bacio, ma più animalesco e vorticoso; Bas si alzò per accarezzare meglio la pelle di Thad, passò i palmi per le spalle robuste e poi sulla schiena muscolosa, quegli addominali che sognava sotto di sé da mesi e infine il petto.  
Si staccò dal bacio e scese a baciare lo sterno di Thad, lasciò una serie di baci fino ad intrappolare un capezzolo tra i denti.  
Sentire Thad gemere eccitò Sebastian e lo prese come incentivo ad andare avanti, ma Thad lo bloccò spingendolo di nuovo a sedersi sul letto.  
Sebastian voleva ribattere e dirgli di lascialo fare ma una forza invisibile lo costringeva a stare in silenzio e a fare ciò che gli diceva Thad.  
Il ragazzo si slacciò la cinta dei pantaloni e la fece cadere per terra insieme alla giacca, fece scivolare i pantaloni lentamente per le sue gambe, Sebastian seguì il movimento della stoffa mentre liberava alla sua vista pezzi di pelle.  
Bas sentiva un fuoco esplodergli nel basso ventre e quell’espressione che adornava il volto di Thad non aiutava per niente.  
Rimasto in boxer, Thad si avvicinò, mise prima un ginocchio sul letto attaccato al fianco del ragazzo e poi anche l’altro sedendosi sul suo grembo, lo baciò e in quel momento Bas poteva giurare di aver sentito il suo cuore perdere un battito quando le loro erezioni si scontrarono.  
Thad si strusciò emettendo una serie di gemiti, morse il collo di Sebastian e gli disse: “Sei troppo vestito per i miei gusti.”  
Sebastian si lasciò svestire, le mani di Thad che afferravano la sua maglia e la facevano scivolare per il suo corpo fino a liberarlo da quella costrizione.  
Erano petto contro petto, una miriade di sensazioni attraversavano la mente di Sebastian che si stava facendo trascinare dalla passione.  
Thad lo spinse fino a farlo distendere sul letto, afferrò le mani le mani di Sebastian e le portò sopra le loro teste, recuperò la cravatta e le legò alla tastiera del letto.  
Sebastian si ritrovò bloccato con Thad sopra di lui, anche se adorava avere il controllo in quel momento voleva lasciarsi andare nelle mani dell’altro.  
Thad si abbassò per baciargli il petto, torturò un capezzolo con i denti fino a sentire Sebastian gemere il suo nome, scese leccando gli addominali e si soffermò su quella linea di peli più scuri che portavano dentro i pantaloni del ragazzo.  
Sebastian sentì lo strusciare della stoffa dei suoi jeans sulle gambe e poi le mani di Thad che gliela accarezzavano risalendo fino ad afferrare i suoi boxer liberandolo anche di quell’ultimo strato di biancheria.  
Alzò la testa giusto in tempo per vedere Thad ingoiare la sua erezione, si inarcò urlando.  
La sensazione di caldo e umido della bocca di Thad erano indescrivibili, la lingua che scorreva sulla sua lunghezza soffermandosi sulla punta lo stavano facendo impazzire.  
Thad si alzò e incatenò gli occhi in quelli di Sebastian, si mise dritto e gattonò fino a ritrovarsi a pochi millimetri dall’erezione di Sebastian, con un ghigno si alzò e afferrò con una mano la lunghezza del ragazzo guidandola alla sua apertura.  
Sebastian spalancò la bocca, Thad lo stava fissando e continuò a farlo anche dopo essersi lasciato cadere impalandosi.  
Sebastian lasciò un urlo, non riuscì neanche a riprendersi dalla scarica di piacere che ne vennero altre, Thad si alzava e abbassava su di lui ad un ritmo veloce. Non ne aveva mai abbastanza e sembrava instancabile.  
La mani di Bas erano bloccate e desiderava così tanto afferrare i fianchi di Thad.  
Thad intuì i pensieri di Sebastian e avvicinò le mani a quelle del ragazzo ma non per sciogliere il nodo per stringerlo di più, Bas si lamentò e come risposta ebbe una spinta più forte che lo fece boccheggiare.  
Strinse i pugni e cercò di trattenersi, ma era così vicino al limite e Thad era così bello e vederlo muoversi sopra di lui era una visione paradisiaca.  
Thad lo baciò violentemente, si spostò al suo orecchio sussurrandogli “ _Vieni per me_ ” e Sebastian non poté fare altro che obbedire.  
Con un ultima spinta venne violentemente nel corpo di Thad, quando si riprese dall’orgasmo osservò Thad abbassarsi su di lui lasciando un bacio a fior di labbra.  
“Sei così bello Sebastian, vorrei averti ogni volta che voglio.”  
“Puoi avermi sempre” sussurrò senza voce.  
Thad gli sorrise, gli accarezzò il petto e poi il viso; Sebastian strattonò le mani cercando di liberarle dalla cravatta ma invano.  
Thad lo baciò e improvvisamente la camera intorno a loro iniziò a vorticare e a sfumarsi, i contorni di Thad divennero indefiniti finché tutto non divenne nero.

 

Sebastian si svegliò di soprassalto, il mal di testa che premeva più forte di prima e una sensazione di umido in mezzo alla gambe, sentì i polsi stretti da qualcosa e vide che gli si era arrotolato il filo dell’abatjour.  
Cercò di fare mente locale.  
L’aveva sognato.  
Aveva sognato di scopare Thad.  
Era stato il miglior sogno di sempre, ma restava pur sempre un sogno.  
Si alzò dal letto dirigendosi in bagno, ma questa volta l’aspirina la prese con l’acqua.  
Doveva risolvere il suo problema o ci sarebbe diventato pazzo.  
Desiderava Thad, ma il ragazzo non aveva nessun desiderio per lui e questo lo faceva stare male.  
Non voleva ammetterlo, ma quello che provava per Thad era più di un semplice desiderio carnale, lui provava dei sentimenti e l’atto fisico era solo uno dei tanti punti della sua lista di cose da fare con Thad Harwood.  
Doveva resistere, doveva trovarsi una distrazione o non sarebbe sopravvissuto un anno intero fianco a fianco con Thad.  
Ne andava della sua salute mentale.  
Avrebbe trovato una soluzione a qualunque costo.  
Thad Harwood doveva essere suo, non importava se fra una settimana o un secolo.  
Con questo pensiero in testa Sebastian si addormentò e per la prima volta dall’inizio dell’anno riuscì a dormire senza avere alcun tipo di sogno che lo disturbasse, aveva trovato la soluzione e tutto si sarebbe sistemato –prima o poi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Echy's Corner**
> 
> La raccolta è chiusa, è passato un anno e sono sparita e per questo mi dispiace, ma poco dopo il postaggio di questa shot ho subito un lutto, ho perso un mio amico e questo mi ha distrutta.  
>  E' passato troppo tempo e non sento più i personaggi, mi dispiace per chi seguiva questa raccolta ed era legato a questo mondo, ma ormai non lo sento più mio e la ragazza che scriveva di questo bellissimo mondo è sparita.  
>  E' stato un onore vivere questo viaggio con voi.  
>  Grazie mille di tutto, vi voglio bene :)
> 
>  
> 
>  **Contatti:**  
>  # [Facebook](http://facebook.com/valentina.petrucci.18) # [FacebookPage](http://www.facebook.com/TaKeRuEchy) #  
>  #[Twitter](https://twitter.com/TAKeRu_ECHY) # [Tumblr](http://takeru-echy.tumblr.com/) #  
>  # [LiveJournal](http://takeru-echy.livejournal.com/) # [Ask.fm](http://ask.fm/TAKeRuECHY) # [Archivio](http://echy-world.blogfree.net/) #  
>   
>   
>   
> 
> Un bacio a tutti,  
>  Echy;  
>   


End file.
